Steve Saint
He currently lives on Hephaestus, as the sole remaining administrator. His braincase varies in location, but is generally either within a heavily armored bunker under Hephaestus' command complex, or within a warship somewhere in the system. Appearance At character creation Steve Saint is 5'7" tall, caucasian, and has a thin build. His face is mostly unremarkable, and he has short brown hair and brown eyes. He usually carries himself in a confident manner, and normally smiles when around people, but his expression defaults to a scowl when he's distracted or concentrating. He prefers to go by the name 'Saint', due to there already being a Steve aboard the Paracelsus' sword. He wears a Sub-Exoskeleton Model C "Confidence" over the standard issue gray shirt and shorts at all times. Current (In Armor) Steve Saint's body varies, but he generally occupies a assaultsuit-sized heavy robotic body. When interacting with other people, he will generally possess a nearby robosod and disable its emoticon display. Sometimes, he will create a virtual video of his original human body, and play it on whatever video screen is convenient. His movements often appear strangely artificial and repetitive. His voice always sounds perfectly tuned, but also somewhat artificial and emotionless. The strange movements are because he stopped directly piloting his body decades ago, and commands it with preset movement orders like "walk forward". His voice is unusual because he doesn't actually speak--he mentally types, and allows his programs to figure out how the speech comes out. Current (Out of Armor) Saint is exceptionally paranoid, and never goes without his armor. As mentioned in the opening paragraph, said armor typically includes either a bunker or warship. Personal Information Steve always had a fascination with technology, but found that going into medicine would be a far more profitable endeavor on his homeworld. He went through college, and got a job at a hospital as a physician assistant. However, he found out that the physician he was assisting, Dr. Anderson, had been grossly negligent in his treatment of several patients, leading to some of their deaths. Steve was told to never speak of it. He spoke, but so did Dr. Anderson, who accused him of murdering the patients on purpose. It was Steve's word against Anderson's, and Anderson won. At least, that's what Steve tells people. In actuality he was hired by some shadowy organization to arrange the patients' deaths, and he tried to frame Anderson while he was at it. After Lurker The following is everything about Steve Saint that has been confirmed or suspected with any level of reliability. He left U1 and traveled to Orgyverse along with Miyamoto and many others. Shortly after immigrating he met with "The Doctor" VonNost, before the latter's disappearance into Recursive Beast Universe. What exactly they did together is unknown, but this is the last time that the individual known as Steve Saint has been seen in person. Shortly thereafter the first units of the "Congregation" network were seen, taking part in the destruction of the artificial moon orbiting Hera. These units were fairly unsophisticated at the time, not much better than remote controlled prosthetic or wired Sods, but they grew more adept and complex over time. The Congregation Network is believed to be either masterminded or, in some cases, directly controlled by Steve Saint, but how he does this and where he controls it from are unknown, as are his motivations and goals. Though the actions of the Network appear to somewhat resemble those of the Guiding Hand organization, the Network is far less overt. While the Hand performs most of its actions publicly, the Network is believed to act almost entirely via subterfuge, espionage, sabotage, and assassination. They have been tenuously connected to several incidents involving dangerous or high tech artifacts or research, as well as the death of many criminals, and some seemingly innocent civilians. They are also believed to be heavily entrenched in most, if not all major human governments, as they have a strange ability to avoid prosecution or arrest. The "Death" of New Macedonia police commissioner Gordon Willis as the result of an accidental natural gas explosion, and the subsequent exposure of the fact that he was a highly complex biomechanical humanoid robot have drawn into question just how completely the governments have been infiltrated. The Network has also been connected with Project: Northern Green and the entity known as Xan. As of now, the best guess of Steve Saint's location, if he is still alive in the classical sense of the word, is in a remote section of the "Factory" universe, where he may be using the existing machinery to create units for his Network. But there is no direct evidence for this, and even if the factory universe is being used, there is no guarantee that Saint himself is there. Attributes *Enhanced Capacity: Auxiliary (Mission 26 Equipment) *Can imitate anyone's voice perfectly *Hands unresponsive due to psychic contamination. Inventory On person: *Assaultsuit-sized heavy robotic body *2 of each type of Battlestim *Voice-synth program to perfectly imitate anyone's speech Stored in bunker: *Sub-Exoskeleton Model C "Confidence" *Potion #49 (Christmas 2014) *2 Tokens Mission History Year on Hephaestus * Spent most of his time learning about technology used by the UWM and ARM, with an emphasis on computer systems. Also studied the entry profiles of his fellow inmates and helped Anton Chernozorov with the software side of his RT prototype. * Gained 5 AUX. Mission 12 * In Phase 1, was the southern bunker's medic. Had no real effect, although he did effectively disable his teammate's helmet feeds for a short time. After the first wave, was reduced to red mush in an instant, by mortar friendly fire. Gained 5 AUX and 5 END * In Phase 2, joined boarding team D, but was reduced to robotic mush on the way up. Gained 5 AUX.